Blood
by Bloodshed Roses
Summary: It was strange. Break wasn’t the type to show his emotions. But he had been broken so many times; it was only natural that he’d sometimes slip. The only thing he could really do was help him back up. One shot. Break x Raven.


A/N ; This fic is dedicated to a friend of mine. It's based off a nightmare I had once, in Break's point of view. It's not the best of fics, but I felt like I had to write some kind of story about the two, since I love the pairing more than you know. ~ ;;

So here. I hope you enjoy this BreakRaven - ness!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Blood.  
Haunting, red, _blood_.  
It was like it was all he could see as his vision seemed to pulse.  
Its repulsive taste pooled in his mouth as he stood there, weak. He coughed; and felt the red liquid slide down his chin.  
He hated the feeling. His life continued to slip away, with each time he choked on the substance that kept his heart beating, alive. It made him feel like he was losing a game quicker than he had hoped; the game he needed to finish before leaving.

The voices he heard weren't as he remembered. He couldn't tell who it was that was shouting his name; instead, it sounded only like static, growing louder every time, going from short intervals to constant streaming, becoming more high - pitched as it screamed along with the thumping of his heart. He couldn't stand it; it hurt his ears.

His legs were unable to support his weight. He collapsed, but felt no cement ground underneath him. Instead, darkness. He didn't fall; he was falling. Faster and faster, the voices getting louder still, the darkness continuing to pull him down.

" … Break… " The voice was faint, nearly inaudible above the static and pounding. He must have been imagining it; there was no possible way he could hear his sweet voice in all this chaos. The pounding raced faster, what was left of his vision started wavering, red being the only colour he could see. Again, he heard the voice that had he longed for, only louder this time. It couldn't be him, could it? He didn't want to get his hopes up. It was just a voice in his subconscious.

Now he couldn't breathe. Blood had filled his mouth, and no matter how many times he tried to rid of it, he couldn't. He'd take a breath and gag, and even while choking, he couldn't cough. His air supply was cut; his vision went from red to black. The pounding in his head continued. " … stop… " He couldn't hear his own voice. He could feel the warmth left in his body leave him just as the light did…

" Break! " Immediately, his wine red eye shot open. The voice he heard this time was real; it was too close, and too loud not to be. As his vision came into focus, he noticed right away whose body the voice belonged to. Indeed, it was Raven. His face was the first thing he saw after waking from that complete darkness.

It was a little much to take in. To feel like he was taking his last breaths moments ago, to seeing the one he loved. His eyes were wide with the shock, still trying to realize what had happened. A dream? … No, a nightmare.

" You were muttering something in your sleep. And your heart's beating really fast, so, err… " Break could hear the concern hidden in Raven's words. Lifting his pale, shaky hand, he reached up to touch his cheek, feeling him flinch a little at his cold fingers. Raven, who was kneeling beside Break, shifted his weight in the bed, so he could move his free hand and place it over Break's on his own cheek.

A relieved grin slid itself across Break's face as he started to calm down. Raven's touch was real. He wasn't dying yet.

" Why are you so cold? " Raven asked, attempting to warm Break's hand. He hadn't felt him that cold and shaky before. Not at a time like this, at least, seeing as how they were both wrapped in blankets.

" Mm... Who knows ~ Maybe you just weren't close enough to me, love. " An instant light blush tinted Raven's face as he glanced away, mumbling something under his breath. Break just smiled, a lot happier to see his blush now than he had been before. Raven turned back to look at him seconds later, when the laugh he anticipated along with the words, ' he's blushing! ' didn't come up.

" Are you okay? " He asked with a small frown, glancing down towards Break, their hands still together. A second or two passed, while Break just stared back up at him. He wasn't okay; in fact, he felt like panicking over what he saw. But he was fine just where he was; a little more than a foot from Raven's warmth and security. That was more than enough to calm him down of his fears. With his other hand, Break pushed himself up into a sitting position. The hand he placed on Raven's cheek turned at the wrist, taking the hand on top of his and intertwining their fingers.

" I didn't think I could get as close as I did… " Raven blinked, confused by Break's words. " To go from one moment, to another, so quickly. It makes me think. " His head tilted down a little, Break continued to smile. " What would it be like to lose everything again, and in an instant, it's as if nothing was taken from you in the first place? It makes you think twice about what you already have. And what it would be like to lose it… " His smile dropped into a frown, his white hair shadowing both his eyes. His death… It would be coming up soon enough. He couldn't help but get the feeling he wasn't appreciating everything he had in the present, and if he didn't start soon, everything he loved was going to fade away. While his own deep thoughts distracted him, he didn't notice Raven's warm hand leave his. He did, however, notice when two arms slipped around his waist, and drew him near in a tight grip.

" Wh- "

" Shhh. " Raven shushed him. The hatter blinked. " You're starting to scare me, Break. "

" Ah.. " They remained still for a moment, quiet. Break leaned into Raven's arms, a small apologetic smile lighting up his face. " …sorry. Don't mind me. ~ I'm just… " He dropped off. His smile looked a little pained. He shook his head, burying it against Raven's chest. A small smile of his own replaced Raven's frown, as he brought a hand up to smooth out Break's white hair. He could still feel him shaking beneath his grasp.

" You're fine. " He spoke softly, in reassurance. He was sure he was. He didn't know exactly what it was Break had seen in his dreams, but he knew he'd be fine. Though to see him so shaken up about it, while still keeping it together… It was strange. Break wasn't the type to show his emotions. But he had been broken so many times; it was only natural that he'd sometimes slip. The only thing he could really do was help him back up. Lowering his head, he placed his lips to the top of Break's head, both his arms wrapping back around him. " You're not going to leave us any time soon. Not if I can help it. You're fine. "

A cold hand reached up once more, this time placing itself in Raven's black strands of hair. As he backed off a little, Break raised his head, looking straight into Raven's golden eyes. " … You're right.. for once. I'm not leaving yet, and I'm certainly not losing anything, either. " He smirked. " I'll have you until the end. " Tilting his head a little more, and lowering Raven's head, he pressed his lips to his. Without hesitation, the others' lips kissed right back. If anything was an absolute promise that he was back in the world he lived in, it was this. Nothing was more real than a kiss like this, and with that, Break knew everything really was okay. It would stay that way, too, for as long as he could let it.


End file.
